


Kunst ist, wenn man's nicht kann

by Rhapsodie (spacerhapsody)



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: M/M, Post 3x09, Zeichnungen sagen mehr als Worte?
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 18:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacerhapsody/pseuds/Rhapsodie
Summary: Irgendwo zwischen Wiedersehen im leeren Schwimmbad und Instagram-Stories schaut Matteo sich Davids Skizzenbuch an.





	Kunst ist, wenn man's nicht kann

**Author's Note:**

> Für das Prompt David/Matteo + “Just trust me.” – mit dem ich bis heute eigentlich nicht so richtig was anfangen konnte, bis dann diese Folge kam und plötzlich alles da war. 💜

Ein bisschen fühlt Matteo sich tatsächlich wie unter Wasser. Aber dieses Mal nicht, weil er die Luft anhält oder das Gefühl hat zu ersticken, sondern weil alles um ihn herum plötzlich so _ruhig_ ist wie sonst nur, wenn er für einen Moment komplett ins Wasser eintaucht; als ob der Rest der Welt aufgehört hat, so viel Lärm zu machen und ihn pausenlos anzuschreien, und als ob es außer ihnen gerade niemanden gibt.

Matteo blättert mit einer Hand in Davids Skizzenbuch, während seine andere durch Davids Haare streicht, der den Kopf leicht an Matteos Schulter gelehnt hat und das Ganze mit ihm verfolgt.

Und _fuck_ , allein die Tatsache, dass David nach den vergangenen Tagen, und vor allem nach letzter Nacht und den letzten paar Stunden, wirklich hier neben ihm sitzt und nicht irgendwo allein durchs andere Ende der Stadt irrt, tut so verdammt gut, dass er nicht mal weiß, ob er am liebsten vor Erleichterung weinen oder laut loslachen möchte.

Seit dem letzten Mal, als er sich die Zeichnungen angeschaut hat, sind verdammt viele dazugekommen. Anders als beim letzten Mal versucht Matteo aber gar nicht erst, etwas dazu zu sagen, denn einerseits _versteht_ er in den alten Sachen jetzt so viel mehr als vorher, andererseits steckt vor allem in den Seiten, die er bisher noch nicht kennt, so verdammt viel, dass er mehr als einmal kurz innehalten muss, um alles auf sich wirken zu lassen; das, was David schon bei Instagram hochgeladen hat, ist bei Weitem noch das Harmloseste.

Er würde gerne so viel fragen, aber er weiß auch, dass David schon verdammt viel mit ihm teilt, indem er ihm das Buch so einfach, ohne zu zögern, in die Hand gibt.

Zu manchen Seiten erzählt David ihm, was er damit loswerden wollte, oder was ihm selbst jetzt noch dabei durch den Kopf geht – so leise, dass seine Stimme nicht mal durch das verlassene Schwimmbad hallt, doch bei den meisten sitzen sie einfach nur schweigend nebeneinander. 

(Bei ein paar einzelnen Seiten lehnt sich David kaum merklich etwas fester an ihn, und Matteo hört für einen Moment damit auf, mit seinen Haarsträhnen zu spielen, um ein kleine Stück näher zu sich heranzuziehen.)

Als er beim noch leeren Teil des Buchs angekommen ist, fragt er sich kurz, ob er nicht doch etwas sagen sollte. Er spürt, dass Davids Blick nicht mehr auf der letzten Zeichnung liegt, sondern dass er stattdessen ihn aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtet; abwartend, erwartungsvoll, _nervös_? Matteo weiß nur, dass er nichts davon so wirklich gerecht werden kann. Worte sind so gar nicht seine Stärke, und diejenigen, die er trotzdem hatte, hat er vorhin bei Weitem schon verbraucht.

„Kann ich mal deinen Stift haben?“, fragt er stattdessen.

„Warum?“, fragt David und hebt den Kopf von Matteos Schulter, um ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen anzusehen. Trotzdem tastet er gleichzeitig schon nach dem Bleistift – vielleicht aber auch nur, um ihn erst mal vor Matteo in Sicherheit zu bringen.

„Hm, siehst du dann schon.“

„Kannst du mir nicht erst sagen, was genau du damit vorhast?“, versucht David es nochmal, aber Matteo grinst nur und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Vertrau‘ mir einfach“, sagt er und greift bereits nach Davids Hand, mit der er den Stift festhält. Es ist im Spaß gemeint; trotzdem treffen sich ihre Blicke für einen Moment, in dem Matteo weiß, in dem _sie beide_ wissen, dass so viel mehr dahintersteckt. David lächelt leicht, und Matteo drückt kurz seine Hand, bevor er den Stift daraus zieht.

Davids Griff ist nicht besonders fest, sodass Matteo sich kaum dafür anstrengen muss. Trotz der skeptischen Nachfrage hält David ihn auch nicht auf, als er das Skizzenbuch wieder näher zu sich heranzieht, sondern legt ganz im Gegenteil eine Hand auf Matteos Schulter, um ihn gleichzeitig über die andere besser beobachten zu können.

Deswegen tut Matteo auch, was er gegen Davids Willen nie im Leben getan hätte, und fängt an, die erste freie Seite zu füllen. Nach ein paar Strichen wird ihm allerdings der eigentliche Haken an seinem Plan bewusst: Er kann zwar eindeutig nicht besonders gut mit Worten umgehen und hat dieses Problem erfolgreich umgangen –  zeichnen kann er aber noch viel weniger. Direkt neben Davids realistischem Portrait wirken seine händchenhaltenden Strichmännchen vermutlich sogar noch ein bisschen erbärmlicher, als sie eigentlich sind.

„Was ist das, ein Toaster?“, fragt David ein kleines bisschen _zu_ unschuldig.

„ _Fuck you_ , das ist Kunst!“, sagt Matteo lachend und boxt David in die Seite, der den Kopf vor Lachen so weit in den Nacken geworfen hat, dass er nicht mal versucht, ihm auszuweichen.

„Ach so, ja“, David greift nach seinem Buch, dreht es um 180 Grad und betrachtet Matteos Meisterwerk grinsend aus einem anderen Winkel, „ _Jetzt_ seh ich’s auch.“

Matteo öffnet bereits den Mund, um das _ausführlich_ zu kommentieren, aber noch bevor er dazu kommt, legt David das Buch weg, zieht stattdessen Matteo zu sich heran und küsst ihn. Eigentlich will er direkt protestieren, nur hat er das so verdammt _vermisst_ , dass er gar nicht anders kann, als automatisch die Augen zu schließen und sich einfach auf den Kuss einzulassen. David fasst sein Gesicht in beide Hände und sie sind wieder so tief unter Wasser, dass die Welt um sie herum für einen Augenblick aufhört zu existieren.

„Lenk nicht ab“, sagt Matteo schließlich trotzdem, als er David sanft von sich schiebt, eine Hand immer noch in seinem Nacken, und sich stattdessen den Stift zwischen die Zähne klemmt, um David garantiert keine weitere Angriffsfläche für den Einsatz unfairer Methoden zu bieten.

Eventuell ist es ein bisschen traurig, dass das Herzchen, mit dem er sein Bild verschönert, kaum anders – höchstens sogar noch besser – aussieht als alles, was er von Hand gezeichnet hat, aber hier geht es sowieso vor allem um die Botschaft. Und die ist, zumindest, wenn er Davids Lächeln richtig deutet, auf jeden Fall angekommen.

„Hey, mach‘ das noch mal“, sagt David dann, „Ich muss das für die Nachwelt festhalten.“ 

Matteo verdreht zwar die Augen, setzt aber trotzdem den Stift ein weiteres Mal auf dem Papier an, nachdem er David sein Handy in die Hand gedrückt hat. Denn in einem hat er Recht: Sie müssen das hier wirklich für die Nachwelt festhalten; oder wenigstens für sich selbst.


End file.
